


A Change

by orphan_account



Series: Sad Uther Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Series, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his wife there was a change n Uther Pendragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change

There was a change in Uther. As if everything that once held him together had snapped, leaving him to slowly fall apart. His eyes were like empty rooms, the doors open and the occupier fled. Wounds once forgotten came back to plague him, and through it all his heart ached. It was if it had shrunk and was crushing itself in anguish. A constant pain caused only by emotion. Caused by loss. Caused by love. Caused by the death of happiness. Caused by the death of Ygraine.

Nothing was the same in the world any more, yet almost nothing had changed. So how had the death of one woman caused the skies to seem so much darker? Nothing was pleasant, nothing but the rush of power that his revenge upon sorcerers gave him; though even that turned sour in the dark of night when the drowning children’s screams echoed in his head. So he turned to wine and hatred. Hatred of magic, hatred of emotions, hatred of himself.


End file.
